1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board shielding device for an electronic apparatus, in particular relates to a shielding device assembled to a slide and/or rotation machine body and capable of being moved and swung to protectively shield a flexible circuit board or a cable in the operation and engagement processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and e-books, etc., are provided with a slide cover and/or a rotary shaft system which are/is capable of being reciprocally moved or rotated by an external force, so that a slide cover module (e.g., monitor) of the electronic device can be slid or rotated to perform an opening and closing process.
These slide cover modules or portions are often applied with an assembly of a slide component or module and a rotation component provided with a rotatable ring, generally incorporated with elastic ring, elastic fastener or spring for storing energy or providing released energy, to assist in moving the slide cover module (or a slide module) to perform the opening, closing and rotation functions.
One topic related to operations, motions and structural designs of the above-described cases is that a flexible circuit board or a cable is disposed between a slide module and a host machine or a fixed machine body (e.g., a keyboard base) for signal communication therebetween. As known by those who skilled in this art, the flexible circuit board or the cable is exposed to the outside when the slide module (or the monitor) is rotatably opened or operably overturned. It is not only to influence an artistic outlook of the electronic device (or the computer), but also to cause damages to the flexible circuit board or the cable such as external factors or human accidental collision, pulling and dragging (which are not our expectations).
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the slide and/or rotation module or components connected therewith. If the structures and above-described applications of the slide and/or rotation module, the flexible circuit board or the cable, and the components connected therewith can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the range of application of the monitor system can be advancedly altered and increased, thus to be distinguished from conventional methods. For example, a protection device or mechanism can have a motion which is in response to a motion of a slide and/or rotation module, thus to protectively shield the flexible circuit board or the cable for protection, to improve the conditions of the flexible circuit board or the cable exposed to the outside, to increase artistic outlook of the electronic device, and possibly reduce damages to the flexible circuit board or the cable due to external factors and human factors. However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.